paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Thief Or More?
It was a calm day in Adventure Bay and the pups were busy trying to clean the place up for a certain someone. “Is she here yet Ryder!?” Skye said bouncing off the walls with excitement. “Hehe, not yet Skye. Just be patent a little longer. Your sis will be here soon.” Ryder said hanging up a banner. “Awwwww, okay...” Skye moaned. Just then a pup car drove up. “She's here!!!!” Skye cheered Skye raced outside and tackled a brown Cockapoo into a hug. “SIS!!!” she cheered. “*giggles* Hey Skye glad to see you too!” Skye kept licking her face. “Hahaha, down girl.” She said between licks. “*giggles* Sorry, just mist you lots!” She said getting off. “Welcome home Shira!” Ryder said walking up to her her. Shira got up, brushed herself, and walked up to him. “Nice to see you again to sir!” Chase ran up to her. “Hey Partner!” He said skidding to a halt. “Hey there Chase, how's things holding up at the station?” Chase smiled and said. “Oh you know, a couple thefts, a fender bender and a government case that is pretty much about them trying to cover up our alien friends. The usual.” “I...I see.” shira said nervously.” “So sis what happened on your trip?” Shira stretched and said. “Well, it was very peaceful...just relaxing and sipping cool lemon-aid, but anyway chase...you said there were some thefts?” Chase looked at her seriously and said. “Yeah, mainly food...but we have no leads.” Shira got her thinking look on and said. “Hmm, I wonder who it is...” Meanwhile Farmer Yumi and Farmer Al were stocking up the harvest of apples in the barn. “Phew, I think that's the last of them!” Farmer Yumi said putting the last crate of apples in the barn. “It sure was a huge harvest this year...I think we have enough to spare.” Farmer Al said locking the place up. “Lets hope so, we've got to make these last.” She replied back. With that they went inside, but unknown to them they were being watched by a couple green eyes hiding in the bushes. “Hehe, good they're going inside...now it's just a matter of waiting till they go to bed. *his stomach growled loudly* That is if I can last that long...” he said with a whine. A few hours past and after the lights went out the eyes jumped out of the woods revealing it to be a fox. “Good finally, now I can get myself fed...” he crept up to the barn door and spotted the lock. “A padlock eh? *sigh* of course...why did I think it could be easy...” he looked around to make sure no one was looking. “Better make this fast..” He said unsheathing a claw and started picking the lock with it. “Little of this...little of that, annnd *click* bingo. Heh, a 4 prong lock...child's-play.” he walked in and grabbed a nearby bag. “Perfect...sorry guys...but I need food too...” he said as he took a few apples and closed the door as quietly as he could...but woke up the nearby cow. “Moooo.” it mood at him. “Shhhh, go back to sleep cow...lullaby and good-goodnight go to sleep pretty cow.” He sung quietly putting her to sleep. “Hehe, sleep tight cow...” he said as he jumped into the woods with the bag of apples. The next day Farmer Yumi walked into the barn and noticed one of her bags were missing along with a few apples. “Hmm, that's odd...I know I had more then these...” she then noticed the lock on the ground. “And I know for sure I locked it up tight. I'd better call Ryder, he'd know what to do.” She said as she called him. Ryder meanwhile was getting the pups their morning breakfast, when all of a sudden his pup pad went off. “Hello, Ryder here.” He said answering it. “Ryder, I need your help...someone has been swiping stuff from my barn.” “Really, could it have been one of your barn animals?” Ryder asked confused. “Hardly, the door is always locked and I found said lock on the door put on wrong...meaning they tried to cover their tracks.” “No problem, no job is to big, no pup is to small!” “Thanks Ryder.” He hung up, and pressed the call button on his pup pad. Meanwhile the pups were playing tug a pup when their pup tags went off. “Ryder needs us!” They said as they let go into the elevator buuuut, Marshall was spinning with the rope around him and tied them all up. “Sorry, got wrapped up in the fun.” he said causing them to laugh. “Hahaha, some things never change.” Shira said. “Nope, we're still wrapped up in the past.” Skye replied. The elevator went up and then jumped into their spots. “Ready for action Ryder sir!” Chase said. Ryder pulled down the screen showing Farmer Yumi's barn. “Thanks for the early morning hustle pups, we've got a mystery on our hands.” “And our paws.” Shira said causing them to giggle. “Someone is swiping food from Farmer Yumi's barn.” “Whoa, they work like super hard on that crop!” Zuma said. “You're right Zuma, for this mission I'll need. Spy Chase! We'll use your spy tools to find any clues.” Chase barked and said. “Spy Chase is on the case!” Ryder then pulled up Shira's badge. “Speaking of clues I need Shira, we'll use your PI skills to find anything.” “This PI has a keen eye!” “And lastly Skye. We'll use you to get a birds eye view.” “Yay, This pups gotta fly!” she said with a backflip. “Alright Paw Patrol is on a roll!” He said going down the pole and the pups went down the slide, and then went over to Farmer Yumi's. Once there they looked at the door. “Hmm, Chase sniff around maybe we can find out what did this.” “Yes sir, Ryder sir!” he said and started smelling the ground. “Huh, what's this?” “You find something Chase?” Ryder asked. “Yeah, check this out shira!” He said pointing to a spot near the door. She smelled it. “Whoa, what in the name of treats is this!?” She said confused. “I know right, it smells like the forest and...berries.” Chase replied. Farmer Yumi then spotted a red hair trapped on the barrel of apples. “Huh, what's this?” She said picking it up, and it was a reddish hair. “Gasp” she exclaimed in shock. “I know who did it!” “Who?” Ryder asked. “There has been a fox cub about the age of your pups living around here.” She explained. “Hmm, a fox...Chase go do a head count of the chickens. They eat them.” Ryder asked. “Yes sir!” he said as he ran off. Chase came back a few min later. “Everyone is counted for, looks like all he took was a few apples.” he said. Farmer Yumi scratched her head. “Well, if it's only a few apples...then I guess there isn't really any harm.” Shira looked at Ryder. “What do we do sir?” Ryder looked at them and said. “Well, if she says it's okay...then we just do as she says. Let's go home.” With that the gang went home to enjoy their breakfast. Meanwhile Mayor Goodway and Chickoleta were out enjoying a pick-nick in the forest. “Wow, what a perfect day. Don't you agree sweetie?” she said looking at Chickoleta who replied with a cluck. Just then she jumped out of the mayors purse chasing a butterfly and flew up a tree. “Chickoleta!!!” Mayor goodway screamed. Chickoleta clearly more interested in the Butterfly then her hysterical owner. “Don't worry sweetie I'll get the Paw Patrol!” she said grabbing her phone, but then chickoleta fell out of the tree and mayor goodway covered her eyes. Just then a fox leaped from branch to branch and caught her in mid air! “Hang on I got ya!” he then landed safely on the ground with Chickolta on his back. “Huh?” Mayor Goodway opened her eyes and saw the fox helping Chickoleta off his back in disbelief. “O..Oh my god, a..a fox with my Chicky! S..Shoo!” She said in fear. “S..sorry miss...I...I didn't mean to scare you...I..I just saw this Chicken in trouble...and rushed to help..t..that's all.” Mayor Goodway was shocked. “Wait, you're not going to eat her?” The fox quickly backed up and said shyly. “N..No, I would never harm a chicken like her...I..I mean, I do hunt for food...but only if I need it...I'm much more into berries, apples and nuts...” Mayor Goodway put Chickoleta in her bag and sat on a nearby tree stump. “So, what's your name?” He smiled and said. “Sora, my name is Sora...I grew up in this forest.” Just then his ears perked up and he looked behind him. “You better get out of here, I hear other foxes coming, and they aren't as peaceful as I am.” Mayor Goodway got up and with Chickoleta gathered her things and got out of the forest. Once out she caught her breath and called Ryder. “Hello, Ryder here.” Ryder responded while cleaning the Paw Patroler. “Ryder, you're never going to believe this. I was with Chickoleta in the woods and she got stuck in a tree and was about to call you...when this friendly fox came and saved her.” Ryder dropped his sponge in shock. “Wait, a fox!? Farmer Yumi said the thief who took her apples was a fox!” Mayor Goodway scratched her head. “You think it could be the same one?” “I'm sure of it, you must have stumbled into his home!” “Well, good-luck with finding him Ryder.” He hung up. Meanwhile the pups were playing Pup ball. “Ready Shira?” Chase asked as the pitcher “Bring it Copper!” She said at bat. Chase fired the ball at her and she hit it. However just then their pup tags went off. “Paw Patrol, to the Lookout!” Ryder called. “Ryder needs us!” They each responded. However Marshall was in the air and caught the ball...but tripped on it and went flying into the elevator with said ball and landed on a pile of pups. “Now that's what I call a home run!” each of them laughed and went in the elevator. Soon enough they were at the top and leaped into their spots. “Ready for action, Ryder sir!” Chase said. “It seems our little fox thief has been found.” The pups gasped. “Where is he?” Skye asked curiously. Ryder pulled down the TV screen showing the mayor, Chickoleta and the fox in the forest. “He saved Chickoleta from a bad fall and got them out of there before more foxes showed up.” “Hmm, I've never heard of a fox saving a chicken like that.” Chase said confused. “It is interesting being they are one of the things on a fox's diet, so I am getting a strange feeling that this is the same fox that swiped Farmer Yumi's apples.” Ryder said looking at them. “Then what are your orders, sir?” Ryder smiled and said. “Pack your bags pups we're going on a camping trip.” “YAY” Skye said doing a back-flip. “But, why sir, we need too find him.” Ryder chuckled and said. “Because, we're going to do a little stake out...chances are Mayor Goodway stumbled into his home. So if we camp there...” “We'd run into him! Great idea Ryder!” Shira said excitedly. So with that settled they got everything packed and set off to the forest to enjoy their camping trip. “So Ryder, what do you think he's like?” Rocky asked in a curious tone. “Not sure, he could be dangerous...but the fact he hasn't only touched Farmer Yumi's Chickens, but saved Mayor Goodway's...makes me think he could be pretty friendly. Anyway, we'll know soon enough.” Ryder said looking ahead in thought. Soon enough they got the camp sight pitched and got to work on making the fire, but unknown to them Sora was watching them from the safety of a tree. “Hmm, looks like their having a little camp-out...ooh, they're making those liver sausages...they smell so good.” He said as his stomach growled loudly showing he was hungry. “Ugh, I know stomach...” He said watching them with envy. “Mmm, those smell pretty good Ryder.” Marshall said keeping an eye on the fire so it wouldn't get to wild. “Yeah, but...guys don't you get the feeling...we're being watched?” Chase said nervously. “Yeah, and I bet I know who it is.” Ryder said as he turned to the dense forest behind him. “You can have some if you want, we're not going to hurt you.” Sora was silent and sniffed sadly. “It's a trap....I know it...but..I'm so hungry...I'll wait till they go to bed and sneak a couple...then I'll move to another forest...one where I won't be bothered...and just die in peace...then...at least the pain will stop...I can't wait until that day...where I'll be with my parents again...” He looked up at the sky. “I'll be with you guys soon...just wait...for me...” A few hours past and the pups didn't hear anything other then the sounds of the forest. “Ryder, I don't think he's coming...” Skye said looking into the woods. “He must be scared of us...lets go to bed...we can start fresh in the morning.” The pups nodded in agreement and went into their tents. “Finally...now to get my food and get far away...from this place...” Sora said walking up to the grill as quietly as he could as a stream of tears ran down his face. He didn't even care the grill was hot and grabbed one with his paw and stuffed it in his mouth. “Mmm, S...so warm...so good...at least...I got one good meal...” just then his ears perked up hearing a voice from inside one of the tents. “Ryder, I hear someone outside of the tents!” “*gasp* Oh no, I've gotta get out of here now!!” He said as he started running. Each of the pups dashed out of their tents. “Wait, don't run! We won't hurt you...” Sora looked them half way up a tree with tears in his eyes. “W...Why should I...you're going to kill me...and then sell my pelt online...just like every other Two Leg!” Sora yelled with a pained voice. “Look, I don't know what your deal is...but we would never do that to you or any other critter...me and my partner work for the police to bring those people to justice.” Shira said trying to calm him. “Yeah, come on give us a chance...maybe we could help you...” Ryder said. “Ha!” Sora scoffed at him. “If you knew the things I've been through you'd just give up...I'm way to broken to be fixed...” “You won't know unless you try...” Ryder said in a calming voice. “*sigh* If you think it would make any difference...I guess I have nothing to lose...I'll be dead within a month anyway...” He said climbing down and walked up to them and passed them. “What do you mean?” Zuma asked. “You name it...poachers...hunters...other foxes...any of them would kill me...and...I'm done fighting.” Each of the pups looked at each-other. “What do you mean by that...wait...don't tell me you've given up on your life!” Ryder asked in a shocked tone. “Heh, wow you're pretty sharp for a 2 leg...I've got no reason to live anymore...I've got nothing...left...” “H..How can you say that, your life can't be that bad, could it!?” Skye looked at him scared. “Believe me...it's worse then you can imagine...both my parents died because of me, every day is a constant struggle for food, and for whatever reason poachers and hunters have me as their number 1 catch...and to top it all off, my only friend stabbed me in the back and is now my enemy. So you tell me how I can find ANY reason left to fight! At least when I die I'll be with my parents and the pain will stop!” Sora said in a pained voice causing Skye to back in fear. “Hey, ease up on her you...what's your name anyway?” Shira said. “My name is Sora, and I'm sorry...just kind of a touchy subject.” Sora said easing up and Ryder put his hand on his head. “What happened?” He asked trying to calm him down. “*sigh* A couple of years after I was born...my mom got caught in a rain storm and froze to death...getting me food...and then a couple years later...I was learning how to climb...when I fell in a tar pit...and my dad saved me...but...he died when I got back to ironically try and get help...” Each of them looked at each-other they'd never been in this kind of situation before. Ryder was the first to break the silence. “Sora...you can't blame yourself for that...it wasn't your fault...they did what they did because they loved you...I know it must be hard accepting that...but...” Chase looked at him and said. “What did you mean when you said you'd be with your parents?” Sora looked at him and said. “I believe that they are waiting for me wherever they are...and I believe with all my heart that I'll see them again once I die...but I don't want to be with them just yet...I've gotta do what I can...to...to repay my debt to them...” “By debt...you mean them sacrificing themselves to save you...so you're doing what you can to try and pay it off by saving others...that about right?” Ryder said questioning him. Sora smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I have to pay...off my debt...or...I'll never be able to face them.” “Well, I think you ending your life is foolish...and an insult to them.” Shira said coldly. “W..What do you mean?” Sora said taking a step back. “Think about it, do you think they'd be happy to see you knowing you ended your life, being they gave up theirs to save you!?” “Sis easy, he's been through a lot. Shira sighed and said. “I know sis, but he needs to hear it...I know where he's coming from...I'm a PI after all...but sora if you want to make them happy then live your life...it was their gift to you...” Sora teared up. “E..Easy for you to say, you have NO idea how hard it is going through a living hell! Every single day is just a nightmare...you are the one who doesn't even have a clue how good you have it!” Chase looked at him and said. “Yeah, you're right we don't know how hard you have it...but we're the Paw Patrol to make people's lives better..that's our goal.” Sora sighed and said. “That's a thing I can get behind...and to me that's a dream come true..but who'd want a wild animal like me...” “I would...you're a good pup...” Ryder said holding out his hand. Sora sighed and said. “Look, I'm flattered by the offer...but...I'm a wild animal...it wouldn't work. “Look, you need someone to help you...I...know how hard it is to lose someone and deal with it alone...just give us a chance to help you...” Ryder said petting him. Sora looked at them and said. “I...guess it would be nice...to have a home...and it is getting cold...but...I...can't...I stole some apples from that nice farmer...I can't show myself...” “She's not mad Sora, if you explain why. I'm sure she'd understand.” “Which reminds me...why didn't you touch her chickens?” Ryder asked curiously. “Because...I believe that all lives are sacred...people take lives for food so they can survive and that's natural...it's the world order after all...but if there is no reason to take it...then why should a person take something sacred as a life...I had those apples and that was enough for me.” Each of the pups looked at each-other shocked at how mature of a belief he had. “That's a very mature way to look at it, how old are you?” Chase asked. “4, but I guess I've seen enough of the world to know the important stuff.” “Well, we'll get things cleared up and make you part of the team...what do you think?” Sora smiled and with eyes full of tears said. “S..Sounds like a dream come true!” With that they went into their tents and went to sleep, with their new found friend. The next morning they packed their things and made it to Farmer Yumi's. “I'M SO SORRY!” Sora said practically kneeling in front of her. “Sora, it's okay...I'm not mad...I understand...you don't need to keep begging.” Sora sniffed. “I...I don't?” Of course not...look I am mad you didn't ask for any food...but hearing how you were always pray for poachers and Hunters I can see why you had to break in like that.” “T...Thanks...I...I promise to make it up to you...” Sora said sadly. “I know you will, you're a good fox.” she said petting his head causing him to purr. Sora gasped “Oh no, I need to get something now!!!!” He said running to the woods. “What's got him all whipped up?” Chase asked looking at Ryder. “I don't know, let's follow him pups.” They each did and found him in a hollowed tree. “Come on, where is it...where is it!? Finally, got ya!” Sora came out with a teddy bear. The pups saw this and awed at him. “This is one of the last things I've got left of my parents...they gave it to me when I was little...” “We'll get it cleaned up for you...now come on...let's go home.” Ryder said leading them out of the woods. Sora followed with his teddy bear and looked at the sky. “Mom...Dad...I know I must have worried you with how badly I wanted to end my life...but...you don't need to anymore...I'm not alone anymore...I'll make you each proud...just wait and see!” He said racing to catch up...but in the sky were two clouds that looked like foxes smiling down at him...showing he already did.